fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Office
FNaF = The Office (also known as the Security Office) is a location in the game Five Nights at Freddy's. It's the location where the player starts the game and ends the game. In the room, there are 2 buttons on each wall - one to close the door, and the other to turn on a light just outside the door. The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, and a speaker. On top of one of the monitoring screens sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on stage, on top of which reads "CELEBRATE!" in large letters. In front of the speaker is a spider web. In the mobile version on Android, plushies of the animatronics can be purchased to be put in the room. Gallery 39.png|Normal 58.png|Empty left. 225.png|Bonnie|link=Bonnie 227.png|Chica|link=Chica 304.png|Power out. 305.png|Freddy during a power out. Office Gold.png|Golden Freddy in the Office. Deaths Chica_blarg.gif|Chica killing the Player Bonnie_blarg.gif|Bonnie killing the Player Output_swP4iS.gif|Freddy killing the Player Output_wETXRq.gif|Foxy killing the Player |-|FNaF 2 = The Office is also in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Once again, this is the only room the player will be in. Unlike the Office from the first game, doors are not present to protect the player; instead, they have been replaced with air vents on either side of the room. In addition, there is now a large hallway at the front of the Office. Gallery File:The Office 2.png|The office in its unilluminated state FNAF2OfficeOnlyFlashlight.png|The Office illuminated 166.png 168.png 180.png TC Office Hall.png Golden Freddy Down The Hall.png|Golden Freddy in the hallway 632.png balloonboyvent.png bonnie2office.png Bonnie Down The Hall.png|Bonnie in the hallway chicavents2.png Foxy Down The Hall.png|Foxy in the hallway Foxybonnie.png|Foxy and Bonnie in the hallway Foxymangle.png|Foxy and Mangle in the hallway Freddyhall.png|Toy Freddy standing in the hallway Freddyhall2.png|Toy Freddy now entering the Office File:Manglehall.png|Mangle watching the player from the hallway mangleventoffice.png oldfreddy.png File:Freddy Down The Hall.png|Freddy Fazbear in the hallway OfficeToyFreddy.png index.jpg |-|FNaF3 = The Office reappears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Just like in the other installments of the series, this is the only room the player will be in. Unlike previous installments, lights are not available to activate, and doors have been removed. The room now has a dark green color to its environment, there is a large window in front of the player, and there is an open area on the left and right walls. Trivia *An Office based on the FNaF 3 Office is an unlockable Office in Ultimate Custom Night. * The Office appears in a hidden teaser for Help Wanted. Gallery AC76D702-76C0-4C41-B1D8-C8AE531FBFE5.png DAB4C789-6017-402E-BDF2-8752822FBAE4.png 73BB70A4-9D3B-41D2-8288-8E8B65922088.png Phantom Freddy Outside Office.png PhantomFoxyOffice.png PhantomMangleOffice.png PhantomBBOffice.png OfficeHallucinations.png OfficeAlarm.gif |-|FFPS = The Office in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator consists of a tiny room flanked by two poorly-maintained, open vents. The player has access to a computer terminal from which they must manage daily tasks as well as utilize safety features in order to avoid death by the animatronics it will reside. Unlike previous installments, this Office is not the only space the player inhabits, as they also spend part of their day building and maintaining their pizzeria. The Office's ambience. Trivia *When looking on the left side of the office, one can see a drawing of a boy with a dinosaur on his shirt. The dinosaur is a reference to Scott Cawthon's first released game "Doofas". Gallery FFPSOfficeLeft.gif|Turning left in the Office. OfficeLeft.png|The left side of the Office. FFPSOfficeRight.gif|Turning right in the Office. OfficeRight.png|The right side of the Office. MoltenFreddyOffice.jpg ScraptrapOffice.png ScrapBabyOffice.png LeftyOffice.jpg |-| Ultimate Custom Night = The Office that appears in Ultimate Custom Night is a fusion of different Offices, with two doors, a vent, a side vent next to the right door, and two giant hoses from the ceiling, resulting in six different paths of entry for the animatronics to attack the player. Added to this, there are two hidden trapdoors used by several animatronics which cannot be closed. Skins There are three skins for the office, thus it does not affect the other locations or rooms, the skins are: * Sister Location/FFPS Themed Skin **This is unlocked upon having a score of 2000. *FNaF 3 Themed Skin **This is unlocked upon having a score of 5000. *FNaF 4 themed skin **This is unlocked upon having a score of 8000. Gallery UCNSLOffice.png UCNFNaF3Office.png UCNFNaF4Office.png Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Help Wanted